Another Pride
by Hama Hitam
Summary: Berteriak, seringai, memandang, tertawa. Sebenarnya, hidup ini untuk apa? Hanya untuk mengaisi tumpukan sampah demi perut, kah? Mematikan perasaan dan menelan seluruh makian, cercaan, dan hujatan, lalu kenyang karena itu? Kemana perginya otakmu? Pikiranmu, yang hanya diisi oleh keegoisan. Percuma engkau sekolah setinggi mungkin namun tetap bodoh jua. (For FFC: Ways For Liberation)


**A/N: **Fict pertama untuk fandom Ao no Exorcist—uhuk. Dan lagi-lagi Hetalia yang jadi korban xovers kali ini. Yah, tak apa lah. BTW, fict ini salahdisponsorisalah dibuat untuk challenge Ways For Liberation!

**Cast yang muncul di chapter ini**: Belanda (**Thomas **_**de**_** Kazier**), Jepang (**Kiku Honda**), Spanyol (**Antonio Fenandez Carriedo**), Germany (**Ludwig Bielschmidt**), Prussia (**Gilbert Bielschmidt**), Denmark (**Mathias Kohler**), Swedia (**Berwarld Oxenstierna**), Norwegia (**Lukas Bondevik**), Amerika Serikat (**Alfred F. Jones**), Italia Utara (**Feliciano Vargas**), Indonesia (**OC, Herlangga Rifangi**), Malaysia (**OC, Zain Rifangi**), Singapura (**OC, Benjamin Rifangi**), Brunei Darussalam (**OC, Hakkul Rifangi**), dan Thailand (**Patchatta Pholdee**)

**Disclaimer**: Axis Power Hetalia adalah milik Hidekaz Himaruya, dan Ao No Exorcist adalah milik Kazue Kato). Saya sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dalam pembuatan fict ini dan hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya saja.

**Warning: **Original characters. Ada kemungkinan Out of characters untuk tokoh canon. Typo yang luput dari pengeditan saya. Masih dalam pembelajaran membuat plot yang tidak klise. Deskripsi yang hanya berputar-putar, serta bahasa alien dimana-mana.

**.::Selamat membaca::.**

_**World, 2069**_

Sejak dulu hingga sekarang, kalimat _'Hidup itu berharga'_ tak pernah luntur dan ketinggalan jaman. Terus dan terus kata itu diwariskan oleh yang tua kepada yang muda, diikuti oleh seribu satu jenis nasihat yang biasanya membuat para orang muda jenuh dan menguap. Tanpa mereka sadari, suatu saat nanti mereka juga akan berada di posisi yang sama seperti para orang tua tersebut.

Kembali pada kalimat yang begitu berharga sesuai kata yang membentuknya, mungkin banyak yang beranggapan bahwa itu adalah kata biasa dan hampir semua orang mengerti dan memahami arti yang terkandung di dalamnya. Namun, tidak semua orang mampu menjelaskan secara lisan arti yang sebenar-benarnya. Mereka hanya menyebutkan ini dan itu tanpa memikirkan, 'Sebenarnya, apa yang mereka katakan?'

_Kasta feodal_. Kata itu sempat begitu populer di abad-abad terdahulu—meskipun sempat redup sinarnya ketika kata 'Hak asasi manusia' mulai sering dikumandangkan orang dengan alasan mobilitas sosial dan anti diskriminasi.

Dan katakan selamat datang kembali, oh kasta sialan, sekiranya begitulah yang ada di pikiran banyak orang di suatu golongan yang telah dilabeli _stereotip_ tertentu di jaman sekarang. Dimana, diskriminasi dimana-mana. Hak hidup orang-orang kasta terbawah hanya dihargai sekian—yang bahkan untuk makan sehari saja tidak cukup.

_Etares_. _Logtis_. _Retris_. Dan yang terakhir, _Elkipedis_.

Siapapun itu yang telah menghidupkan kembali pembagian sosial ke permukaan bumi ini, takkan mungkin mendapatkan kata ampun dari para _Elkipedis_ yang jumlahnya ribuan.

Ah, ralat. Jumlahnya lebih dari ribuan. Mungkin..., jutaan. Namun, mereka semua memiliki angka kesadaran yang 0. Kesadaran untuk melawan. Kesadaran untuk menuntut hak mereka. Kesadaran untuk bebas.

.::DP::.

"_Aku membutuhkannya. Sesegera mungkin. Akan kubayar kau berapa _Mal(1)_ pun yang kau minta."_

_Etares_ adalah pemilik kursi tertinggi yang ada di dunia ini. Jumlah mereka di bawah seratus, namun jangkauan dan kekayaan mereka melebihi jumlah manusia yang ada di dunia ini. Mereka pemilik tanah, perusahaan besar, kepala negara—bahkan ada beberapa yang menjadi pemilik suatu negara kecil—pemegang modal tertinggi bagi kaum di bawah mereka. Kekayaan mereka takkan habis bahkan hingga berpuluh-puluh turunan—katakan _'Hai'_ pada pajak yang semakin membunuh kalangan bawah dengan perlahan-lahan—dan setiap keputusan mereka selalu berpengaruh pada kehidupan yang ada di muka bumi ini.

Mereka—para _Etares_—sewenang-wenang. Mereka membuat undang-undang dan hukum yang menguntungkan bagi mereka sendiri. Selera mereka tinggi, dan sangat serakah serta arogan. Apapun yang mereka inginkan harus segera terpenuhi. Mereka adalah raja bagi tiga golongan lainnya. Lupakan mobilitas sosial, karena hanya beberapa orang dari _Logtis_ sajalah yang bisa merasakan kenyamanan hidup para _Etares_. Itupun jika mereka mendapat persetujuan dari para _Etares_ sendiri—toh kebanyakan _Logtis_ yang sebenarnya berhak dan mampu menjadi seorang _Etares_ ditolak oleh kebanyakan penguasa.

.::DP::.

"_Bersabarlah. Paru-paru anda masih bisa bekerja untuk dua bulan ke depan, _Tuan_. Dan, selama jangka waktu tersebut, saya akan mencari pendonor sesegera mungkin. Dan kita akan melakukan operasi setelahnya. Tolong, bersabarlah."_

_Etares_ mengaku bahwa mereka adalah penguasa segalanya. Mereka _lebih_ kaya dari golongan yang lain. Mereka _lebih_ mampu dibandingkan kelas lain. Dan mereka yang _paling_ pintar dan cerdas daripada kasta lain.

Dan kalimat terakhir hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Banyak kaum _Logtis_ bahkan jauh lebih berpendidikan dan jenius dari _Etares_. Kaum _Logtis_ dan _Etares_ adalah dua golongan yang diijinkan mengenyam pendidikan setinggi mungkin. Namun di segala bidang—dari politik hingga pertanian, dari ekonomi hingga budaya, dari militer hingga medis—para siswa _Logtis_ lah yang memimpin. Mereka—_Logtis_—sangat mencintai pengetahuan. Mata mereka semua terpancar rasa ingin tahu yang sangat besar. Mereka serakah. Namun serakah pada ilmu. Tak jarang seorang _Logtis_ menguasai banyak bidang ilmu pengetahuan.

Dan para _Etares_ memanfaatkan kemampuan dan ketertarikan mereka. Meletakkan mereka di kursi-kursi menteri, menjadi pengisi di balik meja-meja tenaga medis, pendidik, hingga manajer-manajer dan pemimpin buruh-buruh kerja kasar. Semuanya dengan tujuan—tentu saja—untuk mendiamkan para _Logtis_. _Etares_ menyadari, selama _Logtis_ masih loyal dan tidak memberontak, posisi mereka sebagai pemimpin akan baik-baik saja—mengingat _Logtis_ yang bahkan sebenarnya memiliki kemampuan yang lebih untuk menggeser posisi mereka.

.::DP::.

"_Ya, Profesor? Tentu saja saya akan mendapatkannya seperti yang anda minta. Yang terbaik, tentu saja. Ada banyak stok yang kita miliki di gudang _Elkipedis_."_

_Logtis_ memiliki kuasa penuh atas tindakan _Retris_. _Retris_—para kurir, kumpulan pedagang kecil dan pekerja kasar—adalah orang yang selalu bekerja untuk _Logtis_. Mereka selalu memenuhi permintaan orang-orang berpendidikan yang berada di bawah _Etares_ tersebut. Jika _Etares_ adalah pemilik kursi tertinggi, _Logtis_ penguasa dunia pendidikan, maka _Retris_ adalah pengatur kehidupan dunia bawah.

Mereka adalah pedagang. Segala jenis barang mereka dagangkan. Tapi bukan. Mereka tidak menjual hewan atau apapun itu yang tidak berguna sama sekali. Manusia jaman sekarang sama sekali tidak tertarik pada makhluk-makhluk tidak berakal dan tidak memiliki keuntungan apapun bagi hidup manusia sendiri. Yah, sekalipun ada, hewan yang mereka jual hanyalah hewan yang bisa digunakan untuk pangan dan sandang. Mereka—para _Retris_—menjual barang-barang yang langka, yang sangat dibutuhkan oleh orang-orang _Etares_ yang serakah dan hidup semau mereka.

Organ tubuh manusia.

_Etares_ membutuhkannya, _Logtis_ mempelajarinya, _Retris_ menjualnya, dan _Elkipedis_ menyediakan.

.::DP::.

"_Ya, saya bersedia. Anda benar akan memberi imbalan 50 _Khrim_ kepada saya jika saya berikan milik saya yang berharga? Benar? Kalau begitu, dimana saya harus memberi cap jempol saya? Kapan operasinya? Dan, _Distech_ saya, mereknya apa? Kualitasnya terpercaya, bukan?"_

Orang-orang rendah dari yang paling terendah. Jutaan jumlahnya di dunia ini. Menyesaki setiap senti tanah-tanah tak terurus dan tanah sengketa. Merekalah _Elkipedis_. Orang-orang yang makan dari sisa-sisa sampah dapur milik _Etares_, _Logtis_ hingga _Retris_. Mereka yang memakai sandang robek bekas _Logtis_ dan _Retris_—_Retris_ sendiri sering memakai baju bekas milik para _Etares_ yang sering kali dengan pongahnya membuang pakaian bagus mereka jika tak suka lagi.

Mereka—golongan _Elkipedis_—demi bertahan hidup meski hanya sehari lagi saja, bersedia melakukan apapun. Menjadi anjing bagi _Retris_ yang begitu dikenal ringan tangan, mereka mau melakukannya. Menjual darah? Tak masalah. Menjual organ tubuh yang lain? Selama mereka bisa makan untuk hari ini, kenapa tidak?

Tanyakan saja apakah mereka masih memiliki organ tubuh yang diperlukan, maka dengan serta merta mereka akan memberikan apa yang masih mereka miliki. Jumlah mereka yang jutaan, sama sekali tidak membuat _Retris_ takut kehabisan stok yang diperlukan. Selama masih ada _Elkipedis_ berotak dungu dan selalu kelaparan, para penjual masih memiliki uang mereka, para dokter orang-orang kaya masih memiliki pekerjaan mereka, dan si konsumen akan tetap hidup.

Para _Elkipedis_ tidak peduli mengenai: apakah bayaran mereka sepadan dengan pengorbanan atau tidak. Tidak. Mereka tak tahu arti kata sepadan. Mereka miskin, dan bodoh. Mengetahui jumlah nilai di satu keping _Unia_ saja, mereka sudah menganggap diri mereka begitu pintar dan membuat hati mereka senang bukan main.

.::DP::.

_**Vroks, tempat pembuangan akhir**_

"Apa yang kau temukan, _ana_?"

Si rambut hitam pendek hanya mengangkat dua bahunya demi menjawab pertanyaan sang kawan. Melambaikan benda temuannya tanpa menaruh perhatian sama sekali.

"Apa itu, _ana_?"

Lagi-lagi pemuda belasan tahun yang memakai kacamata retak itu bertanya. Kawannya yang masih berada di gunungan sampah segera turun menuju tempat kawannya yang terus ingin tahu barang temuannya, "Tulisan di sampulnya _'Buku Ini Untuk Siapapun Yang Mencintai Dunia Dan Manusia'_."

"Ho?" Si teman meminta benda itu, melirik isinya—sama sekali tak ada ketertarikan yang terpancar di matanya untuk membaca tulisan-tulisan di dalamnya, lebih karena dia tidak mengerti apa yang tertulis di sana. Itu saja. "Sejak kapan buku jadi seperti ini? Berbeda seperti yang sering diperlihatkan Thomas."

Si rambut hitam pendek hanya memberi senyum tipis atas ketidaktahuan temannya. "Aku pernah dengar, buku jaman dulu itu dibuat dari benda tipis-tipis, lalu disatukan. Sama sekali tidak praktis. Berbeda dengan sekarang." Si rambut hitam pendek lagi-lagi tersenyum. Kali ini karena dia teringat jam tangan elektroniknya yang diberikan oleh gurunya di ulang tahunnya sebulan yang lalu. Jam elektronik yang terakses dengan _e-Library_ terbesar dan terlengkap ciptaan salah seorang _Logtis_—yang dinaungi sebuah perusahaan besar milik _Etares_ yang bernama Ernest Kirkland. Hadiah yang diharapkan oleh sang guru agar si rambut hitam pendek bisa terus berlatih untuk membaca serta menambah pengetahuannya meskipun dia memiliki status _Elkipedis_.

'Akan kuperlihatkan ini pada Thomas nanti,' pikir si rambut hitam pendek. Dia pamit kepada sang kawan kala mendapati lambaian tangan sang adik dari kejauhan, meminta agar sang sulung pulang.

"Aku pulang dulu, Pat. Aku khawatir dengan Ben. Beberapa hari terakhir, dia terlihat sedikit aneh," katanya sebelum pergi. Patchata yang masih berdiri di tempatnya semula terus memandangi punggung kawannya yang mulai menjauhi gunungan tempat mereka _'menggali untuk mencari sumber kehidupan'_.

"Kau orang yang menganggumkan, Herlangga, _ana_," bisik Patchata dengan senyum tipis. Begitu hilang sosok Herlangga dari pandangannya, dia kembali sibuk mengais tumpukan sampah di depannya demi membawa pulang beberapa benda yang bisa dimakan olehnya dan adiknya.

.::DP::.

"Ada apa ini? Wah, kau dapat banyak makanan, _Ek_? Apakah semalam ada pesta di rumah Antonio?"

Sirat mata yang menampilkan ketakjuban akan hidangan yang diletakkan di atas kertas-kertas lusuh di tanah beralih pada adik keduanya yang sibuk menata makanan yang bagi mereka sangat mewah tersebut. Adik sulung Herlangga sendiri sibuk mengusir lalat-lalat yang terus beterbangan di makanan-makanan mereka.

"Aku baru membelinya," jawab yang ditanya, yang kemudian menjadi awal mula keheranan di wajah si sulung. Herlangga terdiam, tapi pikirannya menyuarakan banyak pertanyaan dari hal positif hingga yang paling negatif. Mata cokelatnya memancarkan hal itu.

Menjawab pertanyaan tersirat, dan seolah tahu isi kepala kakaknya, Hakkul—yang dipanggil oleh Herlangga dengan sebutan Ek—berkata, "Ben menyerahkan banyak uang padaku. Dia memintaku untuk beli banyak sayur milik Antonio. Katanya, kakak harus benar-benar _sembuh_."

Herlangga teringat demamnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Hal itu sempat membuat ketiga adiknya panik dan nyaris melakukan hal yang paling dianggapnya sangat gila dan Herlangga takkan pernah merelakan siapapun dari keluarganya melakukan hal itu.

Tapi rupanya, hal yang ditakutinya tersebut benar-benar tergambar jelas di di depannya sekarang. Dengan suara bergetar, dia bertanya pada Hakkul, "Dimana Ben sekarang?"

Hakkul menunjuk sebuah _van_ bobrok di belakangnya. Tempat mereka berempat biasanya tidur kala malam menjemput. Segera, Herlangga berjalan cepat-cepat ke sana, menemui sang adik bungsu yang begitu dia cintai. "Ben?" panggilnya saat tangannya hampir menggapai pintu _van_ yang tertutup.

Suara nafas yang terdengar aneh dan tidak biasa dapat ditangkap telinganya. Benar-benar sempat membuat pikirannya menggelap dalam beberapa detik.

"Kak?" Tidak ada nada terkejut pada panggilan si bungsu ketika Herlangga membuka pintu. Meskipun sedikit gelap karena tidak adanya penerangan di sana, Herlangga bisa melihat cuping hidung adiknya yang kembang kempis, bernafas dengan kesusahan.

"Jangan katakan kau..."

Satu genangan air mata memenuhi pelupuk mata cokelat serupa Herlangga. Dengan nada bergetar, dia berkata, "Aku sekarang _Molys_, kak. _Retris_ kemarin ingin paru-paruku. Keduanya. Jadi, kuberikan saja. Tidak apa-apa, kak. Lihat, aku masih bisa bernafas."

Meskipun bibirnya memberikan senyuman tipis, hal itu sama sekali tidak membuat ekspresi sedih di wajah kuning langsat itu hilang. Setetes jatuh, dan setetes lagi air mata mengalir di pipi Benjamin. Sesekali dia mengusap hidungnya agar air matanya tidak masuk ke hidung yang kemudian menghambat kerja paru-paru barunya. Yang memiliki banyak keterbatasan dan kekurangan.

Herlangga tidak percaya pada apa yang ada di depannya. Melihat adiknya yang bernafas dengan begitu susahnya, membuat dadanya sakit luar biasa. Turut jatuh air matanya melihat bening indah adiknya yang menatap penuh sayang dirinya.

"Astaga, Ben. Ben. Aku _tidak percaya_." Herlangga bergerak mendekati sang adik. Memeluknya. Merasakan bahwa dada adiknya tak lagi sehangat dulu. Dingin yang dia dapat. Dingin yang merupakan hasil sensasi dari ketakutan terbesar Herlangga. Hal yang tak bisa ditoleransi di dunia ini oleh Herlangga. Hal yang sangat gila, tergila yang ditemukan dan diciptakan dan dilakukan oleh para _Etares_, _Logtis_ serta _Retris_ di masa ini.

Menjadi seorang _Molys_.

Bagi para _Elkipedis_ yang sama sekali tidak pernah duduk di bangku sekolah—bahkan membaca pun mereka tidak bisa—menjadi _Molys_ adalah satu-satunya pekerjaan yang tersisa untuk mereka. Para _Logtis_ enggan mempekerjakan orang yang buta huruf. Hanya sedikit _Retris_ yang memiliki belas kasihan pada kaum _Elkipedis_. Mereka—_Elkipedis_—mendonorkan organ-organ mereka yang masih sehat. Organ apapun itu. Mata, ginjal, hati, bahkan jantung sekalipun, dengan penuh kesediaan mereka berikan. Dan sebagai pengganti kerja organ yang telah hilang tersebut, diciptakanlah _Distech_, organ buatan manusia.

Tanpa para _Elkipedis_ tahu, _Distech_ sendiri sangat berbahaya jika dicangkokkan ke tubuh manusia. Sel-sel manusia yang tiba-tiba dipasangkan dengan benda yang bukan buatan Tuhan akan mati. Mati karena banyak hal. Dari ketidakcocokan, hingga infeksi yang terjadi akibat kuman bawaan _Distech_ yang tidak steril. Steril bagi manusia, belum tentu sucihama di mata Tuhan. Sehebat apapun ciptaan manusia untuk melihat makhluk sekecil apapun, tidak sesempurna mata yang dimiliki oleh Tuhan.

Tapi, para _Elkipedis_ tak tahu betapa bahayanya hal itu. Dan _Retris, Logtis_, hingga _Etares_ tak ada yang berniat memberitahukannya pada calon _Molys_.

Pundak besar milik kakaknya yang selalu dikagumi Ben kini terisak di depannya. Tangan yang selalu memeluknya kala malam, kini merangkul lehernya erat, penuh penyesalan.

"Kau katakan ini untukku, Ben? Untukku? Karena aku demam sehari saja, kau mau menjadi _Molys_, Ben? Benjamin?"

Isak tangis Herlangga bahkan terdengar hingga keluar _van_, dimana dua adiknya yang masih berada di tempat mereka semula bahkan bisa mendengar sedu sedan kakak sulung mereka.

.::DP::.

_**Shleio, Bonnefoy's Restaurant**_

'Ah, aku ingin mengajarinya tentang cara kerja _pet cyber_. Tapi, jika tiba-tiba aku memberinya sebuah anjing hologram yang sudah pasti bisa ditebak ciptaan Ivan, aku bisa terancam dipenjara.'

"Sepertinya mentri pendidikan kita yang satu ini tengah kebingungan. Kenapa? Para _Retris_ kembali demo meminta pendidikan yang lebih layak dari JHS, _de_ Kazier?" Seorang darah Spanyol menegur kawan di depannya dengan sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah.

Si pemilik mata seindah zamrud khatulistiwa itu menghentikan lamunannya. Mengambil segelas anggur yang ada di atas meja, meminumnya seteguk, dan barulah dia menjawab, "Tidak. Para _Retris_ tidak tahu diri itu sekarang sudah tidak terlalu mengancam lagi. Terima kasih untuk mentri pertahanan kita." Thomas mengangguk pada seorang Jerman yang masih mengenakan seragam tentaranya. Kulit pipinya yang putih kemerahan, semakin terlihat merah seperti bola matanya. Sang adik merebut gelas bir besar yang dipegang sang albino sambil sesekali bergumam kesal.

Malam itu, di salah satu cabang restaurant milik seorang _Etares_, Francis Bonnefoy, terlihat lumayan sepi daripada biasanya. Bukan karena restaurant itu tak laku, tidak. Rumah makan yang memiliki label Bonnefoy selalu ramai oleh pengunjung, karena restaurant itu memang terkenal karena makanannya yang luar biasa lezat—meskipun sama sekali tidak menyehatkan. Malam itu, restaurant tersebut telah dipesan untuk dijadikan tempat reuni bagi beberapa _Logtis_ yang dulunya pernah berteman kala masa sekolah mereka. Perjanjian adalah, sebelum makan malam semuanya telah berkumpul. Tapi sepertinya, dari jumlah 10 orang, baru 4 orang yang telah hadir—5 jika ditambah sang koki restaurant yang juga teman mereka.

"Lamanya..., si Alfred." Antonio mengerang. Dia menyelonjorkan dua kakinya, memainkan jemarinya di gelas yang telah kosong, dia terus-terusan menilik pintu masuk dengan ekor matanya. Seorang berpakaian koki keluar dari dapur dengan membawa pesanan keempat kawannya.

"Tidak biasanya, _ve_~," ujarnya sambil meletakkan masing-masing piring ke depan masing-masing orang yang memesan, yang kemudian mendapat protes, "Alfred sudah biasa terlambat," oleh Thomas yang merasa keberatan jika kawan-kawannya berpikir keterlambatan si _hamburger freak_ itu merupakan suatu momen yang aneh.

"Maksudku Kiku, _ve_. Dia itu si tepat waktu. Apalagi yang merencanakan reuni ini dia, bukan, ve?"

"Feli benar, Thomas. Dan mana lagi yang lain? Mathias? Berwarld? Bahkan hingga Lukas pun belum datang."

"Huh," Thomas lagi-lagi mendengus, "Mathias dan Alfred tidak perlu kutanya kenapa mereka terlambat. Keterlambatan tiga lainnya lah yang wajib dipertanyakan."

"Mungkin karena beberapa masalah? Atau operasi _Molys_, mungkin?" Ludwig bersuara. Dia sudah lelah mengurusi racau tak jelas kakaknya yang sudah mabuk sepenuhnya.

"Memangnya tiba-tiba kelihaian Berwarld dalam mengoperasi manusia itu menghilang? Kau lupa julukannya? Cerita tentangnya? Dia dalam satu hari bahkan bisa mengangkat organ dalam 15 orang. Sendiri. Jadi, meksipun sedikit memiliki kesusahan, otak cerdasnya itu bisa mengatasinya dalam sekejap." Antonio bersuara. Dia menatap zamrud orang yang biasanya suka protes, meminta persetujuan Thomas.

Bosan karena teman-temannya mulai membahas _Molys_—dan dia pasti yakin mereka tak lama lagi akan mengungkit _Elkipedis_—Thomas buru-buru menyela, "Tidak biasanya Gilbert mabuk sebelum larut."

Ludwig melirik kakaknya. Mentri pertahanan terhadap ancaman dari dalam negeri itu lagi-lagi menenggak birnya yang entah sudah gelas keberapa. Ucap sang adik, "Belakangan terdengar rumor, para _Exorcist_ kembali berulah. Mungkin tak terlihat jelas, tapi kakakku pasti tahu sesuatu tentang itu."

Thomas diam. Dia ingat kasus yang pernah terjadi ketika ia kecil dulu, ketika aktivitas pendonoran organ tubuh manusia dan kehidupan _Molys_ baru beberapa puluh tahun dilakukan, para _Exorcist_—kelompok yang mengaku bukan salah satu bagian dari penggolongan empat kasta—menentang habis-habisan hal itu. Mereka beralasan bahwa _Distech_ yang digunakan tidak suci dan terdapat iblis-iblis kecil—seukuran dengan bakteri—yang kasat mata, dan mampu berkembang biak dan merasuki sel-sel tubuh manusia dari dalam.

"Huh, hal-hal supranatural—_hik_—seperti itu tidak—_hik_—berguna lagi di jaman serba canggih—_hik_—ini—_hik_. Sama sekali—_hik_—tidak _awesome_." Ceracau Gilbert terdengar semakin keras. Tubuhnya yang semula terkapar di bar, kini bangun. Punggungnya dia tegakkan, dan tangannya memukul-mukul meja, "Sialan-sialan itu—_hik_—berulah—_hik_—membujuk _Elkipedis_—_hik_. Heh, memangnya mereka bisa apa—_hik_? Yang—_hik_—_Elkipedis_ butuhkan adalah uang—_hik_—bukan ceramah. Ehikessesese."

"Mereka juga sepertinya telah memiliki ikatan dengan beberapa _Retris_. Tapi yah, semuanya berjalan karena uang. Sedikit orang yang mengikuti kelompok _Exorcist_ itu." Ludwig menambahkan.

"Dan—_hik_—sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi—_hik_—di kelompok _Exorcist_ itu. Beberapa orang—_hik_—mereka menghilang, dan kami—_hik_—aku—_hik_—dituduh menculik mereka—_hik_."

Empat kawannya terdiam mendengar ocehan Gilbert. Gilbert bukan orang yang senang berbicara masalah kesusahan pribadinya perihal pekerjaan. Dia sangat jarang mengeluh dan salah satu orang yang terlihat bersenang-senang dengan pekerjaannya tanpa kesusahan. Jadi, kata-kata jujur yang diucapkannya berkat bantuan bir itu sedikit melegakan perasaan empat orang lainnya. Setidaknya, Gilbert mau berbagi kesusahan dengan mereka.

"Lihat, mobil siapa yang baru datang itu, _ve_?" Feliciano menunjuk keluar jendela kaca restaurant. Seperti yang disebutkannya, dua mobil baru saja memasuki halaman restaurant dan mengambil tempat parkir di samping mobil milik Thomas dan Gilbert. "Akan kusambut mereka, _ve~_."

Feliciano bergegas melepas afronnya dan berjalan cepat ke pintu masuk. Dapat dilihat oleh tiga kawannya, dia yang sedang melambaikan tangan pada Kiku dan Alfred yang berjalan menuju Feliciano, diikuti Mathias Kohler, Lukas Bondevik, dan Berwarld Oxenstierna. Mathias masih memakai jas dokternya, berbeda dengan dua rekannya yang telah mengganti seragam mereka. Wajah dokter Denmark itu terlihat tidak senang.

"Tidak biasanya mereka datang bersama," tegur Thomas pada dua kawannya yang masih sadar. Ludwig menyahut, "Siapa?"

"Mathias dan Alfred."

"Yah, kurasa mereka baru saja melakukan pertemuan atau rapat penting mengenai _Molys_ dan segala tetek bengeknya. Memangnya hal apa lagi yang bisa menyatukan dokter dan mentri riset dan teknologi kita selain hal itu dan reuni ini?" Antonio balik bertanya. Thomas menatap Ludwig dan sang Jerman bertanya balik, "Harus mengikutsertakan mentri komunikasi dan informasi juga?"

"Seingatku, Alfred lulus dengan gelar yang sama seperti Kiku, bukan? Dia sama berbakatnya dengan Kiku dalam bidang teknologi. Kau ingat? Sembilan tahun lalu, Alfred juga pernah dirumorkan akan menjadi menteri riset dan teknologi."

Sementara tiga kawan mereka berdebat, Feliciano sudah membawa tamu-tamunya yang baru datang menuju meja mereka. Baru saja duduk, Alfred sudah mengeluh, "Sialan. Aku harus bertemu dengan si Russia itu lagi."

"Ada masalah?" Antonio bertanya.

"Beberapa hari ini kami menemukan beberapa _Molys_ yang—ah, bagaimana mengatakannya, ya?" Mathias menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya karena kebingungan. Dia menatap kawan-kawannya untuk meminta bantuan.

"Membusuk." Dengan tanpa memikirkan keadaan, Lukas segera menambahkan kata-kata Mathias. Tidak mengacuhkan Thomas yang sedang menyesap anggurnya tiba-tiba tersedak begitu mendengar kata yang diucapkan si orang Norwegia.

Buru-buru Mathias menukas, "Yah, seperti itulah. Tapi, itu hanya beberapa. Tidak semuanya."

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk mendengarkan," komentar Ludwig dengan pandangan jijik. Tapi, Thomas meminta lima kawannya untuk melanjutkan. Yah, sekedar menambah informasi dan dia berniat memberitahukannya kepada sang murid favorit lagi untuk pengetahuan baru.

"Begini," Mathias memulai ceritanya. "Kemarin aku mendapat tamu. Seorang _Elkipedis_ yang membawa ibunya—seorang _Molys_. Laku orang itu aneh sekali, dan di bagian perut wanita itu terlihat seperti daging babi yang membusuk dan berbau. Tapi, dia masih hidup. Bahkan tak mengeluh sakit sama sekali. Tapi, dia seperti orang... gila. Aku segera membawanya ke rumah sakit dan meminta bantuan Berwarld untuk menyelidikinya."

"Kau memaksaku," ucap Berwarld lirih dan nyaris tak terdengar. Mathias menyengir mendengar kata-kata si pendiam, dan melanjutkan cerita kembali. "Dilihat dari tingkat kebusukan, area yang paling busuk adalah jaringan-jaringan yang berhubungan langsung dengan _Distech_ dan beberapa organ yang ada di dekatnya.

"Saya segera dihubungi oleh Mathias-san mengenai hal ini agar diteliti lebih lanjut." Kiku turut menambahkankan informasi begitu Mathias menatap mata hitamnya. Antonio yang juga turut merasa tertarik dengan cerita mereka bertanya, "Lalu?"

"Bakteri yang membuat busuk jaringan dan organ-organ dalam wanita itu sampai saat ini belum diketahui dan dikenali. Kami pikir itu mungkin karena kesalahan dalam pengoperasian—mungkin saja ketika operasi pengangkatan organ atau pemasangan _Distech_, alat yang digunakan tidak steril dan semacamnya."

"Tidak, _Kiku_. Sudah kukatakan, pasti bukan hal _itu_. Kami—para dokter St. Mary—selalu mengutamakan kebersihan." Mathias menolak kata-kata Kiku. Sang mata obsidian tidak menjawab.

Semua tindakan yang berhubungan dengan operasi pengangkatan dan pemasangan organ buatan, semuanya memang dilakukan di rumah sakit St. Mary. Tidak ada satu rumah sakit lain _pun_ yang memiliki izin dan berani mengambil resiko melakukan operasi karena peralatan yang kurang memadai serta tenaga medis yang tidak seterampil dan terlatih seperti yang dimiliki rumah sakit St. Mary.

Selain itu, hal ini juga untuk menjaga beberapa hal lainnya. Dan hal itu hanya diketahui oleh beberapa _Logtis_ dan _Etares_ saja.

Antonio melirik Alfred yang mulai menikmati pesanannya yang baru saja dibuatkan oleh Feliciano. Kata orang berambut cokelat itu, "Tugasmu lumayan berat kali ini, Alfred?"

"Tidak juga." Alfred menyangkal setelah menelan makanan yang baru saja ia kunyah, "Selama para _pers_ belum mengetahui cerita ini, masih aman. Yah, sekalipun mereka mengetahuinya, para _Elkipedis_ takkan mengerti. Yang perlu kulakukan saat ini adalah, menutup mulut orang-orang yang tahu masalah wanita berperut busuk itu. Walaupun mereka tak tahu, perutnya busuk karena apa, tapi untuk berjaga-jaga, sumpal mulut mereka dulu. Benar, kan? Hahahaha."

Antonio sedikit tidak suka pada cara Alfred menyebut wanita malang itu dengan sebutan wanita berperut busuk.

"Yah, selama hak pasien untuk mengetahui hasil pemeriksaan dan kondisi kesehatannya tidak memiliki tempat di salah satu undang-undang kalian, itu tak masalah," sindir Thomas. Tiga dokter yang ada di sana merasa tersinggung.

"Kami hanya tak ingin Gilbert dan Ludwig bekerja lebih keras lagi jika hal ini tersebar luas di kalangan _Elkipedis_. Dan para _Etares_ takkan suka hal itu. Itu artinya, para calon pendonor akan berkurang, bahkan mungkin tidak ada sama sekali. Pemberontakan akan terjadi dimana-mana. Dan lagi, siapa yang akan menyelamatkan nyawa para petinggi itu sementara donor organ-organ yang mereka butuhkan tidak ada?"

"Berpuluh-puluh abad sebelum kita, jarang terjadi yang namanya kerusakan organ dan penyakit yang aneh-aneh. Kenapa? Karena mereka selalu memakan makanan yang diolah dengan cara sederhana dan masih mengandung gizi dan nutrisi. Tidak seperti para _Etares_ yang sewenang-wenang itu. Makan apapun yang terlihat enak dan mahal tanpa memikirkan kandungan di dalamnya. Dan juga, sebagai dokter, kalian sudah sewajibnya untuk memberi mereka nasihat agar tidak menghabiskan waktu sepanjang hidup mereka dengan bermalas-malasan di atas tempat tidur."

"Kenapa tidak kau sendiri yang menasihati mereka? Bukankah kau seorang pendidik? Beritahu anak-anak ajarmu yang kaya untuk melakukan pola hidup sehat."

Thomas tertawa mendengar pernyataan Mathias, "Aku selalu melakukan hal itu selama karirku di dunia pendidikan ini. Tapi sepertinya, teori yang kuberikan tidak dipraktikkan dengan baik. Yah, aku tak heran, dokter-dokter mereka lah yang ternyata mengizinkan mereka makan apapun yang mereka suka. Ah, apa karena kalian takut jika mereka sehat, kalian tidak memiliki pekerjaan lagi?"

Mathias menggeram. Feliciano sejak tadi terus berkata, "Sudah. Sudah," pada kedua temannya, namun sepertinya tidak diacuhkan sama sekali. Dua dokter lainnya terlihat tidak peduli sama sekali. Alfred dan Antonio sendiri sedang mengobrol masalah lain, sedangkan Ludwig dan Kiku hanya diam memandangi laku Gilbert yang masih mabuk dan terus menceracau tidak jelas.

"Dan omong-omong peraturan, bukankah kau sendiri telah melakukan hal yang begitu dilarang, he, Thomas?"

**.::Masih ada episode selanjutnya::.**

**Another Pride's vocabulary:**

**(1) Mal: **Mata uang yang berlaku di dunia yang ada di fiksi ini. 1 Mal sama dengan 100 Khrim. Sedangkan 1 Khrim senilai 1000 Hubi. 1 Hubi sama seperti 100 Unia.


End file.
